Drabbles on a roleplay
by EspoirDio
Summary: Just some N/CC drabbles based on negs and my roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so negs and I started a new rp a little while ago...and based on that I've started writing a few drabbles...Now I realise that you don't know what's going on in our rp, but I just thought I'd post them in anyway...if it's pointless for you, just ignore em.**

Drabbles

She was late and she knew it. And she hated being late, especially with the recent events still imprinted in her memory. She'd almost been too late then... The click of her heels echoed loudly through the white corridors of the British hospital. She knew he'd be there, on his bed, just the way she'd left him the night before. But there was always that tiny bit of doubt. She had once believed that Niles was alright in England, happy with his new job, wasting no thought on her; then reality had hit. She could see Fran's worried eyes still, her gentle hands that had led her to the sofa. As a business woman C.C. had had to face many a crisis in her time, yet nothing shook her more than the words "Niles had another heart attack." Everything else was a blur... She shook her head to remind herself again that she was here with him now, that he knew of her feelings, that she had made it in the nick of time. All it took now was for her to overcome her doubts, push open the door and find his blue eyes, and that was all she'd ever need.


	2. Chapter 2

She was eyeing herself carefully in the mirror as her brush slid through her still moist hair. Hair that had started to turn grey. She sighed as she realised that she would have to buy another pack of hair dye, before visiting Niles in the hospital. She put the brush aside and carefully trailed her fingertips over her face, wrinkles and lines everywhere. She sighed. This simply wouldn't do. She had awoken with a queasy feeling, a feeling that hadn't ebbed away completely yet. It was like she was going on a first date, and maybe it was a bit like that, only difference being the location and the fact that she was a married woman.

She ended up being late, had spent too much time trying to pick out a present for him. She was a mess and hated that he could see it. Gone was the strong business woman who was always in control. It was just him, him and the way he made her feel. She had rambled on about silly things, all the while scattering the contents of her handbag on his bed. He only interrupted her when his eyes landed on the bottle of hair dye. His eyes were shining with amusement. That was until he had heard her explanation, witnessed her nervousness.

"I think you're beautiful." A few simple words that made every doubt disappear, that replaced the complaints of her husband with nothing but warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

They both stood naked eyeing the spare room. His chest was pressed against her back, one arm wrapped around her and the palm of his hand lightly pressed against her stomach. His chin rested on her left shoulder, indicating that she was his and there was certainly no objection on her part. They stood like this and envisioned their future, saw the room in a different colour, heard the sound of baby's laughter; saw everything they could be and more. Slowly they began to exchange thoughts, the baby would have his smile and her eyes, she'd be temperamental and stubborn.

"And nobody messes with my girl," he had chuckled.

She had never felt warmth spread so rapidly through her body, could feel it tingling in her fingertips. This was right, he was right and most amazingly of all: he was here with her. Slowly she turned in his arms and pressed her face against his neck, her safety spot, and he knew it.

"I love you," she sighed, words completely inadequate in measuring the intensity of her feelings.

He nodded and hummed and gently stroked her back until soft moisture hit his shoulder.

"C.C., are you crying?" and he tenderly made her look at him.

There, in the depth of her light-blue eyes he found her, the woman she was only with him.

"I'm just so happy," she whispered, while another tear drop pushed past her lashes.

"I know," he nodded and captured it with his lips, made it his, while she moulded herself back against him until they became one.


	4. Chapter 4

He was lying on his back on the wooden floor of the tree house they had just made love in. A blanket was loosely wrapped around his lower half and he had propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. The candle light was drawing intriguing shadows over her naked body and he was mesmerised by her graceful movements as she cancelled out all the sources of illumination until only the moonbeams were left. She turned around then and he could see her eyes sparkle even in the darkness, could see the goose bumps of her flesh as she drew closer. Wordlessly he opened his arms to welcome her and she followed the invitation without hesitation. Now with her soft skin pressed against his once more and her warm breath washing over his chest, he understood her previous remark better than ever before. All he needed, too, was the safety of her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

The small band of love on her finger glistened warm and golden whenever it caught the light of the nearby fire.

"I'll miss you," she whispered, pressing her face against the skin of his chest, so he wouldn't see how scared she was.

It was only a few days, but how could she not be afraid when the distance between New York and England was so large, when legally she was bound to another man. They had exchanged rings and promises, him and her, but those promises could be broken. He felt her tense up and rubbed her back in soothing circles, before pulling her closer against him until it became impossible to tell where his body began and hers ended. And he whispered soft words to her; anything to reassure her, to remind her of his love and to forget how soon it would be morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**New little pointless drabble. Just occurred to me while I was in London last weekend, running around Covent Garden, attempting to find a restaurant. lol This is what happens when my brain switches off... lol Maybe you'll enjoy it a little! ;)** **Dedicated to negs who insisted I'd write this down!lol**

The soft sound of the rain drops hitting the cobble stones at Covent Garden was drowned by the noise of the crowd that sat in Cafes or listened to the musicians. They were walking, her and him, with their arms linked, the weight of her body softly resting against his. She was tired and a little soaked, but he was warm and kept her steady on her heels. He could read her thoughts, knew of her worries that had appeared on the horizon as suddenly as the clouds that had taken over London and obscured the sunshine. They walked silently side by side until Niles suddenly extracted himself carefully and left her alone in the middle of the street. Her gaze followed him, as her arms instinctively wrapped around her body, confused maybe and even a little less whole without him. She stood and watched as he exchanged hushed words with one of the street performers, didn't move when he reached in the basket for three balls. But she did break into a smile when Niles, the stuffy butler, began to juggle and winked at her. His eyes were sparkling with mischief and the certainty to have cheered her up. And when he returned to her side, she no longer hid her happiness, but crushed her lips to his. A wordless thank you. And yet to the rest of the world they simply looked like two lovers, who couldn't be separated by a downpour.


End file.
